Evening Intimacy
by Crimson Phantasm
Summary: How long until they stop fighting? How long until they both stop loving?


Naruto

Title: Evening Intimacy

Summary: How long will they stop fighting? How long will they stop loving? Oneshot smut.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a cardboard box. I'm renting them.

Rated: T+

Author's Note: First fic in a while… I am sorry that I won't have time to complete other anime projects in time, if not ever. In the meantime, enjoy smut.

* * *

It just wasn't a day the nine-tailed expected.

He tapped his pencil quite impatiently against his desk, his eye shifting back and forth from his notebook to the ticking clock. _There hasn't been a mission in weeks… what gives? _Perhaps he was just too impatient. Maybe time was getting the best of him. Most people moan and groan about the various ranked missions sat out for them. Lee used to be frightened of such.

Nothing could satisfy him… nothing but a sheer touch. _Uchiha._ With his thumb, Naruto broke his pencil. Uzumaki shivered under the many thoughts that shrouded his mind. _Where was he anyway? _

When sessions were over, Naruto sat underneath the very same tree where he failed his exams. His blue eyes stared into the clouds, still daydreaming about his explorations… _very special explorations._

Before he knew it, arms wrapped around his body, and he felt the familiar warmth of his special Uchiha. He knew it. He fucking knew it. Sasuke's breath warmed his tanned neck, and Naruto loved every bit of it as he nibbled at Sasuke's fingers. "Where were you all this time?"

"You know where I was…"

_God… he didn't care. He was here at last… _

In retaliation, Sasuke took Naruto's ear with his teeth and tugged on it. The fox swallowed hard and gave a sinful sigh. After realizing his longing, Sasuke dipped the loudmouth back and started guiding his tongue along his neck giving Naruto the urge to take him in his own arms.

Those warm dabs of his tongue turned into kisses to absorb the wetness. Naruto's world came crashing down. This is what he wanted… this is the desire… this is what his inner beast longed for. The Uchiha placed Naruto down on his lap. The two looked at each other's eyes while Sasuke gently stroked Naruto's hair.

After the stare down, Sasuke bent down and kissed Naruto passionately. Sasuke's breath was fresh… considering his living with Orochimaru. Either way, his lips were so perfect… so warm and sweet!

_He was sorry he ever doubted this day._

Naruto clung on Sasuke's neck pushing him deeper. The Uchiha licked the roof of Naruto's mouth savoring his taste. Never before had they shared an intimacy such as this… it seems every time Sasuke returns, in some way, he is more needing… more loving.

And it made each other more desirable as well.

Their time apart had caused them to share each moment _and_ to cherish every fiber that they had to share with each other. _Naruto would cherish it. _He didn't want the Uchiha to leave him--- he wanted him to love _him. _This was their time. Their time to get away from it all. A way for Sasuke to cease his quest for power for the small time being, and find Naruto in his solitude. A way for Naruto to grasp the love he had never felt.

**More.**

Sasuke pinned Naruto under him and took off the orange jacket. At this point, Naruto's chest was bare, and Sasuke kissed his forehead all the way down his unexposed waist. Sasuke looked up at Naruto to see his reaction. Of course, the nine-tailed enjoyed it. He was shaken just from his teammate's warm… no, _burning hot_ lips. After the tease of possibly depriving Naruto of his pants, Sasuke retraced his path except this time with his tongue. Sasuke could hear Naruto's growling from within his body. Naruto's rival liked it.

Wrapping his arms around Naruto's torso, the Uchiha lowered his head onto his chest cavity and listened to his heartbeat in which _he_ created himself. He was proud of his doings.

_Bum-Dum-Bum-Dum-Bum._

Feeling his warmth under the shade of the tree, Naruto responded by grasping him… grasping **him **like a child would its mother after fear. Naruto's arms were wrapped around his neck; his wrists maneuvering over to play with Sasuke Uchiha's hair. The fox chuckled whenever Sasuke breathed his warm breath on his chest, causing a tickling reaction. Under the shade of the tree, the both were silent. The sound around them were birds chirping and singing their evening serenade. Wind played its part in rustling the leaves in the tree.

Then…

"You--- you are going to leave me again?" Naruto questioned softly under the blue skies.

"Fool. You know I will."

"So…. Like always, we were rivals, and then before you knew it, we were companions. Then, all of the sudden, we are enemies. How much can we keep this secret from everybody? How can we love but still continue to just kill ourselves?"

Sasuke slowly lifted his head off Naruto's chest and implanting one more passionate kiss upon his lips. After one last parting, the Uchiha brought himself up to his feet, "I can't bring myself to answer that. It seems it's the way things are. That is fate… that's something not even the likes of Neji could understand." Sasuke took straightened himself up and walked several feet before halting. "I'll always come back."

And there he went. Naruto watched him tread slowly until his eye saw him gone over the horizon. Naruto lies in the same position giving a melancholy, yet an assuring smile. His blue eyes were glassed, "And I'll always be there. Dattebayo."


End file.
